1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric motor vehicle with an electric drive motor, an accumulator for storing electrical energy for operating the electric drive motor, an optical display device having a plurality of individually actuatable lighting segments, and a display control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Document DE 10 2009 060 313 A1 discloses an electric motor vehicle driven by operating an engine using a battery as a power source, having a charge display device. The charge display device has a measuring device arrangement capable of displaying a speed of the electric vehicle and a charge state display device provided on the measuring device arrangement and configured to display a charge state of the battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,595 discloses a device for displaying the charging of a battery of an electric vehicle, wherein a display panel with a numerical display for displaying the charge state of the battery is arranged next to a charge connection on an outer side of the electric vehicle.